Be My Forever: The Wine After Whiskey One Shots
by thatgleekychick
Summary: From Blaine's return to Lima to the night they decided to have a baby of their own, Be My Forever is a collection of one shots that take place after the end of Wine After Whiskey.
1. Coming Home

**AN:** Hello, again. Welcome to Be My Forever, and welcome back to the world of Wine After Whiskey. The title comes from the song by Christina Perri and Ed Sheeran.

The stories in this fic are meant to be read after Wine After Whiskey, so if you haven't checked that out yet these might be a little confusing.

* * *

It started with a text message. Or rather, a series of them.

Kurt: OMG! Please don't be mad at me but I had to send Cooper to pick you up from the airport!

Kurt: The stupid oven went down AGAIN and Santana is still on vacation and Puck won't answer his phone.

Kurt: And I've just been informed that we didn't get half the beer delivery we were expecting and I have some angry phone calls to make.

Kurt: I'm SO sorry. But I promise I will have all the fires under control, or in someone else's hands, by the time you get to Lima. I can't wait to see you. I'm SO happy you're home.

Kurt: I LOVE YOU!

Blaine looked at his phone with a sigh and mixed feelings. On one hand, every time Kurt told him that he loved him—in a text message, phone call, or Skype chat—it made his heart race and the cliché butterflies go all a flutter inside his stomach. But on the other hand, he'd spent the entire plane ride expecting to see Kurt's face when he got to baggage claim. He'd been imagining what if would be like to fall in Kurt's arms after all the time they'd been apart; to hold him close and kiss him like his life depended on it—and like there wasn't a single person around. And while Blaine would certainly be glad to see Cooper, the reunion wouldn't be the same.

It had been six weeks since Blaine had made the decision to move back to Lima—to stay close to his family, to teach at the rebuilt Lima Elementary, and, maybe most importantly, to be with Kurt. New York would always be exciting, but there was so much more for him in Lima. And waiting for the school year to end had been torture.

After one more night with Kurt, Blaine returned to school on Monday, after seeing Kurt off with a lingering kiss and a promise that he'd be back—he'd be home—soon. With more certainty than he'd felt in weeks, he walked into Principal Jefferson's office, gave his formal resignation, and began counting down the days until summer with as much anticipation as his students. For them, summer meant sleeping in and no homework. For Blaine, it meant going back to the life he'd thought he'd lost forever. It meant finally having everything he needed—everything and everyone he loved.

He passed the time by putting his apartment back into boxes while Skyping Kurt. Sometimes Kadie joined them, excited to tell Mr. Anderson about her day. But mostly Kurt and Blaine took the time to finish healing the wounds their separation had produced. Miles apart—and one weekend trip by Kurt—Blaine learned to trust that he was Kurt's first choice and Kurt's belief that Blaine was truly the man of his dreams—the man he'd been waiting for his whole life—became stronger.

As difficult as those weeks had been, it didn't matter anymore. Earlier that afternoon Blaine had boarded a plane that had just landed in Dayton. And after an hour or so in the car, he'd be in Lima. He'd be home.

The plan was for him to spend the next two nights sleeping on Cooper and Allison's couch—his old room no longer had a bed, but a crib—living out of a suitcase. But he didn't care. He wanted to be around his family again, to watch Allison's belly swell while his niece grew inside. He'd been so worried that he would have to watch everything happening from afar, but now he would be around for it all. He couldn't wait to spoil that little girl. He'd sleep on the couch forever as long as he was able to do just that. But luckily it would only be a few days before his apartment he was renting would be available—just as his belongings would be arriving from New York. Everything in his life was finally working out the way he had always envisioned it would. Except the first familiar face he saw at baggage claim.

After grabbing his bag, Blaine found Cooper standing against the wall, searching the crowd with eager eyes. When he spotted Blaine, the older Anderson smile broadly and Blaine immediately mirrored him, his insides bubbly. He hadn't realized how much he'd missed Cooper until that moment. When they met in the middle of the sea of other travelers, Cooper wrapped his arms around Blaine like they hadn't seen each other in years, not months. He squeezed him tight like they hadn't talked on the phone every day since he left. Blaine may have been looking forward to seeing Kurt, and he still was, but being wrapped in his brother's arms was a very good consolation. It was moments like this he wished he'd never left.

"It's good to have you back, Squirt," Cooper said moving until he had one arm around Blaine's shoulders.

Blaine took a deep breath like there was something sweeter about Lima air, and he needed to get a good lungful before he was really back, "It's good to be back."

"Now," Cooper said as he started leading them toward the exit, "I know you were expecting your boyfriend. And let me tell you, he called me in quite a panic. He might have been crying."

Blaine suddenly felt like crying himself, "Oh, god. Don't tell me that."

"And while I am not as appealing to your eye," Cooper continued, "I am capable of getting you back to good ol' Lima and to said boyfriend in one piece. If that's alright with you."

"That sounds perfect."

* * *

A few months of separation had done nothing but bring the Anderson brothers closer. So there wasn't a whole bunch to catch up during the ride over. Blaine already knew about every doctor's appointment Allison had had, every karaoke night that Cooper had gone to with Sam, and every dinner Kurt and Kadie had come over for. And Cooper was up to speed on how excited Emma had gotten when Blaine called her to tell her that he would accept her offer if it was still on the table, how Marley and Sam were "not dating", and, his most recent confession: that one day he wanted to marry Kurt. Not necessarily soon, but someday. Now that they were together, and in the same town, he was sure that someday would come.

When Cooper drove them past the sign that read "Welcome to Lima," when the houses and the streets began to look familiar, Blaine got restless. He ached to get out and reacquaint himself with everything about the tiny town he'd grown to love. When they turned left at the intersection of Main and Emerson, instead of right, Blaine looked at his brother with questioning eyes. Cooper was smirking in the front seat though his eyes never leaving the road in from of him. The road, Blaine saw as he looked forward just as the building came into view, led them right to Hummel's. Before Blaine could say anything Cooper pulled into the parking spot right in front of the door, the one he'd parked in the night he'd met Kurt, and put the car into park.

"What are we doing here?" Blaine asked.

"I know you love me and Allison, Blaine," Cooper said turning the car off, "But this entire town knows that this is where you'd rather be right now. So, we're here."

"Cooper," Blaine said, "If Kurt's busy…"

Somehow the fact that he was sitting in the car in front of Hummel's, knowing Kurt was inside, everything felt like a dream. And even once he accepted that it was reality, and as much as he wanted to see Kurt, a quick hello and goodbye wasn't how he wanted their reunion to be.

"Then we will order dinner to bring back to the house and your prince can pick you up in his SUV later. But don't even bother trying to tell me that you don't want to go inside."

He couldn't. Not without lying. Blaine grinned, his heart pounding in his chest, his entire body tingling with the anxious need to see Kurt, to touch him. He was out of the car before Cooper could even take his seatbelt off.

Cooper followed him out of the car slowly, pulling his cell phone out of his pocket, "Let me just text Allison that we're stopping."

Blaine waited as patiently as he could, knowing that the door in front of him was all that separated him from Kurt. When Cooper was finally moving toward the door, Blaine hurried into the restaurant. The familiarity of it all gave Blaine a surge of joy. Where he expected to be greeted the new hostess, Grace, he was instead greeted by a mob of fifty faces, all yelling "Surprise!" as they saw Blaine walk through the door.

Blaine looked bewildered, as if the crowd had been mistaken and he'd ruined someone else's surprise party. But as he searched the faces, he didn't see a sea of strangers, but of his friends and family. Allison, Sam, Marley, Emma, Puck, and Santana—who, it seemed, wasn't actually on vacation—all smiling at him. The sign hanging above the bar read "Welcome Home, Blaine!" and he turned back to Cooper who just beamed, then gestured for Blaine to approach his audience.

He couldn't' believe that so many people had showed up to see him. He hadn't even been gone that long. But he cherished each hug, handshake, and "I'm so glad you're back." But there was one person missing. In the gathering of people who meant so much to him, the one who meant the most was nowhere to be found.

When it was Santana's turn to greet Blaine, she wrapped her arms around him and held him close, "Believe it or not, Blainers, I've missed you."

"I've missed you, too, Santana," he said, squeezing her tight.

When they pulled apart, Blaine looked at Santana expectantly, asking the question without words. If anyone knew where Kurt was, it would be her."

A mischievous smirk on her face, she pointed toward the back, "He's waiting for you in his office."

Blaine grinned, kissed her cheek, and hurried past the people still waiting to greet him. There would be time for that later. Now, he needed to get to Kurt.

He walked through the vacant kitchen until he reached Kurt's closed office door. Three large strides, eager to get inside, and Blaine had the knob in his hand. But when he turned it, he found it locked. He furrowed his brow and knocked on the door.

"Kurt?"

A heartbeat later, he heard the turn of the lock, the door flew open, and there he was. The man he loved just inches from him, not miles. He could see him in real life and not through a computer screen. He could hold his hand while they talked about their day instead of pretending their fingers were entwined. Blaine's body, heart, and soul sang a song deserving of a standing ovation at the thought of everything that was now possible.

"Puck kept coming back here, so I locked the door," Kurt offered as an explanation before his voice turned to a whisper. Like if he spoke the words any louder he could be tossed from whatever dream he was in and into a reality that didn't bring them face to face, "You're here."

"I'm here," Blaine said reaching for Kurt, cupping his cheek in his hand and kissing him like he'd imagined he would have in the airport. It was warm, wet, and slightly wild. It found, without words, a way to say "I love you," "I've missed you," and "I want you."

Blaine backed Kurt into his office, and with his foot pushed the door closed behind them. He smiled against Kurt's lips as the other man pushed him against the door, sliding his hand behind his back to lock the door once more, never breaking the kiss, only pushing and pulling until they were pressed entirely against each other. When Kurt pulled away to let his lips dot the line of Blaine's jaw, Blaine gasped for air, desperate to feel the ecstasy of drowning in Kurt's kiss. It was all he wanted. For the first time since they'd rekindled their relationship, there wasn't any distance between them or a ticking clock counting the moments before Kurt had to return to Lima. They could remove some of the desperation in their touch and take the time to treasure each other.

"The over didn't really go down again?" Blaine questioned.

Kurt mouthed just beneath his jaw, "Nope."

Blaine ran his fingers through Kurt's hair, "And I see that Santana isn't on vacation."

Kurt dragged his tongue down the column of Blaine's throat, "Nope."

"So you invited all these people here when he could have been at your place, alone?" Blaine questioned.

Kurt removed his lips from the base of Blaine's neck and looked into Blaine's eyes, "I really wasn't going to tell your brother he couldn't throw you a surprise party so that he could have sex instead."

"Come here," Blaine said, reaching up to take Kurt's face in both of his hands, kissing him again. He had more love for this man than he ever thought he was capable of. Even if he did choose to delay their perfect reunion.

Kurt pulled away, resting his forehead against Blaine's, "You're home," he whispered.

Home. As the word passed through Kurt's kiss-swollen lips, it felt more than just a place. It felt like a promise. It was the people waiting for him—Santana, Sam, Marley. It was Cooper, Allison, and his unborn niece. It was the man in his arms—and his daughter—who he'd follow to the ends of the earth if he asked him. Because home really was where your heart was. And Blaine's heart? Blaine's heart was in Lima, Ohio. And he'd stay there as long he loved Kurt. Which felt a lot like forever.

"I'm home," he said. His own promise. His own vow.


	2. Baby Love?

**AN:** HELLO! I'm so sorry it took so long to get this up. Life got crazy and then I moved and now I finally have some time to think about our favorite boys again! And I'm here with the next one shot: Baby Love?

* * *

If you would have asked Kurt how he felt about having more children the night that he and Blaine babysat Abby, Cooper and Allison's daughter, he would have told you that he didn't particularly miss having a baby in the house. In fact, by the end of the night, he was grateful that Kadie was old enough to express her own thoughts—even if they weren't always in a well-behaved manner.

Blaine had been back in Lima for eight months, and Kurt couldn't have been happier with everything in his life. The bar was doing great, Kadie was happy and healthy, he and Daniel were on the best terms one could hope for after all they'd been through; and he had the man he loved in his down and, most nights, in his bed. But something shifted when he and Blaine were along with Blaine's three-month-old niece on a Saturday night while Cooper and Allison attended a friend's wedding. It was the first time the new parents had left Abby alone with anyone, and it was how Kurt and Blaine ended up with Abby screaming in Kurt's living room. For hours.

The first hour went smoothly. Abby spent it sleeping in the carrier she arrived in, parked on the coffee table, with an adoring audience of three. Kadie had been infatuated with Abby since they'd met a week after Abby was born. When Kadie was in the same room as Abby, Kadie immediately wanted to spend time with the baby, even if it was just hovering around as someone else held her, content as long as Abby was holding her finger in her teeny tiny hand. So while Abby slept, Kadie sat in Kurt's lap, constantly asking if Abby could play. After the seventh time, Kadie got bored and went to play in her room. Truthfully, Kurt was a little relieved.

It was sometime during the second hour that Abby woke from her slumber and immediately started whining. The sound flipped a switch in Blaine, who sprang into action. The man who specialized in five-year-olds, and admittedly knew little about infants, had his niece changed, fed, and burped in fifteen minutes. Blaine nestled Abby into his arms, smiling down at his niece. Admittedly, there was a brief moment where Kurt understood why some women, and other men, began drooling when they saw men with babies. But the moment was fleeting as Abby began to whine again and then began to cry. And despite Blaine's attempts to sooth her—pacifiers, bouncing, and another bottle—her crying turned into wailing, and soon morphed into outright screaming. Kurt could see the wide-eyed panic in Blaine's eyes as he began pacing the living room, his screaming nieces bouncing in his arms.

"Give her to me," Kurt said and Blaine eagerly handed the little girl over.

After all, Kurt had experience with all this. He was a pro, right?

Wrong.

Abby screaming in his ear, Kurt went through every trick he could remember from when Kadie was a baby. He bounced and shushed and sang—Abba. But in the end, nothing worked.

"We could take her for a drive," Blaine suggested over the crying.

"We don't have her car seat."

Blaine tried again, "We could put her on top of the dryer."

They tried. It only worked for about a minute.

"Maybe I should call my dad," Kurt suggested.

Blaine shook his head, "Maybe I should call Allison."

"No," Kurt said, "We promised them a night out, and we're going to give it to them."

"We also promised to return their baby in the condition which they left her in and I'm not sure we're doing a good job."

When Kadie came down the stairs, announcing she was hungry, Kurt cursed himself for forgetting about dinner and passed Abby back to Blaine who looked nervous, then disappeared into the kitchen to feed his family. It would be quick and easy: chicken nuggets and macaroni and cheese. There wasn't time for elaborate cuisine tonight. In the kitchen, Kurt was grateful for the break from the sound of Abby's loud crying, even if he could still hear it through the walls. He just felt bad for Blaine, and Abby. Blaine had been so excited to get to spend time with his niece, but Kurt could tell that things were not going as he'd planned. He'd have to remind Blaine that things got a little bit easier as they got older.

Kurt checked on Blaine and Abby, who had temporarily quieted to a frustrated whine, before going upstairs to get Kadie for dinner.

"Why is Abby crying?" his daughter asked from the floor of her bedroom, surrounded by a family of dolls Santana had bought her. Fake, quiet children.

"I don't know, sweetie," Kurt explained, "Sometimes baby just cry."

Kadie made a face, a cute and adorable scrunchy face—like she didn't quite understand why anyone would do that, and then got up to follow Kurt downstairs. Kurt felt terrible eating with Kadie while Blaine was in the other room trying his best to keep Abby quiet. Sometimes the sound from the living room would be a whimper, sometimes full on crying. Kurt just wanted to hug Blaine.

Just as Kurt and Kadie finished, the sound from the living room stopped altogether. Kurt waited, hold his breath in anticipation of the next cry, but after a few minutes, he let it go.

"Can I hold Abby?" Kadie asked tossing her plate in the sink.

Kurt shook his head, "Not tonight, honey. But I need you to do me a huge favor. I need you to go back upstairs and play. But you need to be very, very quiet."

Kadie nodded and Kurt was grateful to avoid a temper tantrum. He grabbed a paper plate and tossed some chicken nuggets on it and led Kadie into the living room, a finger against his lips to remind her to be quiet as she went back up to her room. When Kadie was upstairs, Kurt walked over to the couch where Blaine was sitting, Abby sleeping on his shoulder, looking utterly defeated.

"You didn't kill her, did you?" Kurt whispered.

Blaine stopped himself from laughing, afraid that rumble would wake the sleeping girl, "I don't know what happened, but she's asleep."

Kurt smiled at his boyfriend and grabbed one of the nuggets off the plate and extended it to Blaine, letting him take a bit.

"I love you," Blaine whispered with a smile, "I'm starving."

"Do you want to give her to me?" Kurt asked, "Or maybe you could put her in her chair so you could eat?"

"No," Blaine said running his hand carefully down Abby's back, "I'm okay if you keep feeding me."

Kurt smiled and fed him another nugget.

They spent the next hour talking quietly, Kadie coming down with a book in her hand, asking to be read to. It was usually Blaine's job, but Kadie let her dad read to her, in hushed tones, while he was curled up in his lap, Abby sleeping soundly on Blaine's shoulder. When Cooper and Allison came back—earlier than expected because Allison couldn't stand to be away any longer, Abby happily went back into the care of her parents and Kurt sighed in relief as he house once again became the home to the three of them—even if Blaine didn't actually live there yet.

Late that night, after Kadie was tucked into bed, Kurt climbed into his own bed, exhausted. He'd forgotten how much work taking care of a baby was and he looked forward to the uninterrupted hours of sleep ahead of him. Blaine climbed into the other side of the bed and turned to look at Kurt, a smile on his face.

"What?" Kurt asked.

"I had fun tonight."

"Fun?" Kurt questioned incredulously, "All you did was deal with a screaming baby and get fed chicken nuggets."

"I know," Blaine said, "But it gave me a glimpse into what it's like to be a father."

"And your verdict?"

The smile on Blaine's face could have illuminated an entire city, "I can't wait."

Kurt smiled and wished that he could share in Blaine's excitement. But instead of anticipation, Kurt only felt a combination of hesitation, fear, and objection. While their evening had somehow managed to encourage Blaine toward fatherhood, it had, for Kurt, made him wonder if he didn't need or want more than Kadie. And with an uneasy feeling in his stomach, what would happen if he and Blaine didn't want the same things.

Once upon a time, Kurt had wanted to expand his family. But that was a long time ago. Before Daniel left, and before he was certain that it was going to be him and Kadie against the world for the rest of his life. He didn't think he'd find someone who would want a family of his own. He didn't think he'd find anyone at all. And while Kurt knew that Blaine loved Kadie—and maybe even thought her like a daughter— he also knew there was something about having a child of your own. It was something he once craved— and what Blaine was yearning for now. But since Blaine had come into his life, Kurt had started to want the things he'd forgotten about again. Maybe one day he'd want it all again.

* * *

If Kurt thought the stomach flu was bad, the chicken pox were worse.

The stomach flu might be gross, but the chicken pox meant Tylenol for the fever, bottles of calamine lotions to keep the itching to a minimum, and an almost seven-year-old who started crying when it all became too much. It broke Kurt's heart. The only upside in it all was that it was rumored you couldn't get the chicken pox more than once—and he'd done his suffering in the second grade.

He left Hummel's to be run by Santana and Puck and spent an entire week taking care of Kadie, grateful to his friends for allowing for such an opportunity. But Kadie being sick almost meant they had to postpone Blaine's moving into the house. It was one night, after Blaine had to get up and leave extra early after an impromptu sleepover on a school night, Kurt had had enough of the constant back and forth between the house and his apartment that Blaine had been doing.

"Would you just move in already?" Kurt whispered loudly in the early morning, surprised he hadn't reached the breaking point sooner.

Blaine only looked at him, his eyes narrowing as he contemplated the situation. And then he smiled, "Okay."

If Kurt had known it would have been that easy, he would have done it months before. But now Kadie was sick and the entire thing was being postponed.

In fact, Blaine wasn't sure it was wise to even come near the house. There would be nothing worse than him being the carrier to his entire Kindergarten class. The parents at the school had already been alerted, Kadie was just a victim of an epidemic, but Blaine didn't want to risk any further exposure. So Kurt spent a week in quarantine in his own house, just he and Kadie. And when his daughter wasn't in tears from the itching, Kurt actually enjoyed it. Not that he enjoyed seeing Kadie in any kind of discomfort, but the time they got to spent together was more than they'd had in months. Life was busy, and sometimes it threw the chicken pox in the way in order to make you take a moment to reflect on things.

They spent mornings curled up on the couch, watching cartoons or movies. When Kadie napped after lunch, Kurt text Santana to check in on the restaurant and Blaine to update him on Kadie's condition and his own sanity. He missed his boyfriend and was nervous about the state the bar would be in when he returned to work, but otherwise he was good.

After a few days, when Kadie's fever was beginning to break and the itching became manageable, the Hummel's spent their time coloring and having tea parties. And while Kurt was happy to have his daughter back to full health, dancing around the living room to the radio before dinner, their time together made Kurt long for the days when Kadie liked to spend her time cuddled into his side. He missed the time when he could snuggle her against his chest and just watch as her back rose and fell with every breath she took.

As Kurt sent Kadie back to school Monday morning, with Blaine's move in rescheduled for the coming weekend, he thought that maybe, one day, having another baby wouldn't be the worst thing.

* * *

Kurt wasn't even sure what happened, but he was certainly happy that Kadie was with Daniel because he'd said some words he wasn't ready for her to hear. He and Blaine had had a fight, over something stupid and petty. But it somehow turned into a full-on blowout and resulted in Blaine grabbing his car keys and storming out of the house—likely over to Cooper's where he'd tell his brother what a shitty fiancé Kurt was. Which left Kurt sitting in his living room, sending a text message to Santana, while he tried to make sense of everything.

Kurt didn't' like to compare Blaine, or his relationship with him, to anything that happened with Daniel. They were not really similar in any way. Daniel had been his high school sweetheart, who wasn't ready for the commitment that having a family required. And, like Kurt, pretended they were still in love in order to complete some sort of obligation he felt he had. What he and Blaine had was nothing like that. Kurt loved Blaine, truly. His love filled him from the top of his head to the tips of his fingers and toes. And Blaine loved him the same way. But there had been a day that Kurt would have said the same thing about Daniel. He'd been blindsided by his abandonment, and it took Blaine's love to put all the pieces of himself back together. But what if sometime down the line Kurt woke up one morning to find Blaine's side of the bed empty? What if Blaine removed himself from his life? He wasn't sure he'd survive that.

The truth was, as their impending marriage came closer—now only two months away—Kurt was beginning to think more and more about all the things that could go wrong. He could stutter or puke. He could forget the rings or the officiant would get into a terrible car accident on the way to the ceremony. He could be left at the altar, abandoned again. As much belief as he had in his love for Blaine, and more importantly, Blaine's love for him, the irrational fear was sometimes overwhelming. Now he was wondering if the next time Blaine came through the front door it would be to grab his things and go. Or maybe he'd just send Cooper to get them. He knew it was all irrational, but it was that anxiety that caused him to start an argument about plates.

He'd nearly worked himself into a panic by the time the front door opened, his heart stopping as the hinges squeaked and the thud of the door shutting echoed through the house . He let out a heavy breath when Santana walked into the living room.

"What's going on?" she questioned as she joined him on the couch.

"We had a fight."

Santana rolled her eyes, "Not the first, or the last. So why do you look like you've just witnessed a tragedy? Did something else happen? Is your dad okay?

Kurt sighed deeply, "My dad is fine. I, on the other hand, am having a nervous breakdown."

"What exactly did you guys fight about?"

"Plates."

"Plates?"

"Plates," Kurt repeated, "And then he left."

"If I remember correctly this also happened last summer."

Kurt took a second before he responded, "What if this time he doesn't come back?"

"Of course he's going to come back, Kurt."

"Say he does this time," Kurt said, "What if one day he just…doesn't? What if one day he just leaves me?"

Santana wrapped her arms around Kurt and pulled him close in a comforting embrace, "You're an idiot," she said kissing the side of his head.

Kurt pulled away slight, "What?"

"Hummel," she said in a tone that Kurt had learned meant that she was about to teach him some kind of lesson, "I totally understand why you're scared, but you don't need to be. You've actually found your prince. He's the real deal. He's not going anywhere. Ever."

"You can't know that."

"Kurt, I know three things for certain. One, the sky is blue. Two, the grass is green. Three, Blaine Anderson loves you more than anything. You two have that love that us lowly single people can only hope to find one day."

"You will find it one day," Kurt said.

"I know," Santana responded, "But we're talking about you right now."

"He wants to have kids," Kurt said.

"So?"

"So," Kurt said, "I can't do the single father thing again. Especially not with two of them."

Santana rolled her eyes, "Since you're clearly not listening to me, I'm going to try a different approach. Have you talk to him about any of this?"

"No."

Santana let out a frustrated sigh, "When will you learn?"

"I'm afraid he's not going to be happy when I tell him I don't know if I want another kid."

"But you have to tell him," Santana said, "Kurt, you've agreed to marry him. You should have had this conversation ages ago."

"It's just never really come up," Kurt lied. It could have come up, but he was just too afraid to let it.

"Well you've got to bring it up," Santana said, "Before you two find something to really fight about."

Thirty minutes later, Blaine quietly walked through the door and Santana left, but not before giving Kurt a pointed look.

"I'm sorry," Blaine said tossing the keys on the table by the door.

"Me too," Kurt said.

"I hate when we fight like that," Blaine said coming into the living room and taking a seat next to Kurt, grabbing onto his hand.

"Can I tell you something?"

"Of course."

"I-I don't know if I want to have another child one day."

"Is that—is that what all that was about?"

"No. No," Kurt said, "But all of that just reminded me of why I'm afraid."

"What are you afraid of?"

"That you'll leave me."

"I would never. Ever."

"I know," Kurt said, "I know that in my heart, but sometimes my head just kind of gets away from me and I get a little irrational."

"I'm glad your heart knows," Blaine said placing his hand on Kurt's chest, "And I'll just have to remind your head every day if I have to."

Blaine kissed Kurt's forehead and Kurt felt like he was going to cry. He'd been so stupid.

"Can I tell you something?" Blaine asked.

"Of course," Kurt said echoing Blaine's words earlier.

"Wh-if we decide to have a child, I'd like it to be mine," Blaine said and then hurried to add, "I mean it would be ours. But I'd like for them to be mine; like Kadie is yours."

"Kadie is yours too," Kurt told him, "She has been for a long time."

"I love her, Kurt," Blaine said, "And if she is all that I get, then I will be happy. But if we decide to have more."

Blaine's words lingered in the silence for a minute while Kurt thought everything over— the night, his fears, Santana's words, Blaine's confessions.

"If we decide to have another baby," Kurt said, "No one would make a greater father than you."

On October 21, Sarah Nicole Anderson-Hummel was born. Her hair sure to be wild and curly like her father's, her eyes the color of caramel, and her life filled to the brim with love from a family—two fathers and an older sister, who loved her unconditionally.


End file.
